What Happens in Wakanda, Stays in Wakanda
by wisdomblackorchid2.0
Summary: During the Secret Avengers' years in hiding, they occasionally made secret trips to Wakanda which were memorable for Steve and Natasha. (Romanogers/ Captasha/ Capwidow)


Not many know it, but during their years in hiding, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda often visited Wakanda. It was almost a year into running that Steve's burner phone first rang. It made all of them jump and tense. The first person that came into Natasha's mind was Tony. But it wasn't. A tinge of disappointment pinched her heart.

"Your highness," Steve said on the phone. Just like Tony, Steve sent the King of Wakanda a burner phone that stored only his number, with a note that said for 'emergencies and updates on Bucky only'. Natasha braced herself as she waited for the conversation to end. Her disappointment was now replaced with worry for Bucky. She knew that T'Challa wouldn't risk that phone call if wasn't big or if the news wasn't revelatory. And one look at Steve's face after he hung up was enough to confirm her theory.

Steve's eyebrows were furrowed almost throughout his conversation with T'Challa and then halfway through it his eyes widened and his jaw tensed for a moment. After his surprise subsided, nothing was left on his face but anxiety. He took a deep breath.

"They're putting Bucky out of his cryo," Steve said, his eyes on the quinjet's floor.

"Are they sure it's the right time?" Sam asked.

"We wouldn't know unless we try, Sam," Natasha said.

Steve looked at her with a soft smile, thanking her for her support, not just for him but for Bucky as well. They have grown incredibly close and Sam and Wanda didn't have to ask or poke around to know that something has stirred and was growing between the soldier and the spy.

"We need to be there. T'Challa was hoping I could be there when Bucky wakes up," Steve said.

The three nod in agreement and understanding and in less than an hour, the quinjet emerged from a canopy of trees that served its camouflage for the past month and then glided into the thin air heading south. The coordinates T'Challa gave led them to a secret entrance to Wakanda which made sense considering their status. Steve knew how much of a risk T'Challa was putting himself into and he would forever be grateful to the king.

Two days after their arrival, Steve found himself face to face with his best friend again. It took a few moments for Bucky to gain his bearings. He opened his eyes, stepped out of the cryo with a mixture of confusion and fear on his face. Only when he saw Steve that his face lit up and a small smile of relief crossed his lips. They gave each other hug and the catching up began.

Even before arriving in Wakanda, Steve found himself having mixed emotions at the thought of seeing and talking to his friend again. And as he and Bucky spent time, Steve discovered why he was anxious all this time. He was ecstatic that Bucky finally remembered everything from their childhood and the war but on the other hand, Steve was also devastated that Bucky would forever be haunted by the memories he amassed as HYDRA's assassin. But Shuri reminded them that regaining Bucky's memories wasn't THE problem, it was freeing his mind from HYDRA's control by removing his trigger words. She told them that it was possible but it would take time. At least the first part of that process was underway according to the genius princess, and that was Bucky regaining his mental and physical health. Steve thanked the princess for everything.

"We're far from the finish line, Captain,' Shuri said with a smile, 'so I'll accept your gratitude when we all get there."

Steve smiled back. At least Bucky's on his way to recovery and that in itself was good news.

Natasha agreed. It was sort of a 'win' for all of them given their current situation. Steve realized he barely spent any time with Natasha, Sam, and Wanda ever since they came to Wakanda. As a matter of fact, he barely saw them because during the day he was with Bucky, either in the lab for some tests or around the palace grounds to catch up. Then during the night, after dinner, they all went to their own bedrooms. T'Challa made sure that they get the best lodging. It was the least he could do for them. Bucky felt bad realizing that he was keeping Steve from his friends.

"It's okay, we're actually sick of each other already," Wanda joked.

"Nah, that's not true," Sam said then eyed Natasha and Steve with a knowing, naughty smile. Bucky noticed it. He looked at Steve and Natasha and saw them try to hide the embarrassment on their faces. Bucky's face lit up in happiness.

"You know she can kill you in your sleep, right?" Wanda asked Sam.

"I know and I don't care," Sam said with a laugh.

Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder, letting him how proud he is of his best friend. "She seems nice. Scary as hell, but still nice," Bucky said later as he and Steve walked back to the lab. "Is it serious?"

Steve smiled shyly. "I don't know, Buck. Taking it seriously doesn't seem practical right now."

Bucky understood what he meant and he wished things would finally take a positive turn so Steve and Natasha can figure things out. "Yeah, sucks. But still, spend time with them _here_. Maybe you two can finally talk about some things, iron out some details on whatever it is you two are doing before you guys leave."

Steve saw sense in Bucky's advice. So one day, while Bucky was back in Shuri's lab for a whole day of tests and Sam and Wanda accepted T'Challa's invitation to a tour of the kingdom, Steve took the opportunity to spend time with Natasha. He was glad that Natasha declined T'Challa's invitation. Little did Steve know, Natasha had the same idea as him. Whether he would find the courage to strike up the relationship conversation with her or not, he was more than happy to just be with her.

"So, no plans for today, huh?" Natasha asked him. They were in Steve's room and as soon as the palace servant rolled in their lunch, Natasha turned on the TV and started flicking through channels.

"None really. Thought I would just draw or read," Steve replied absentmindedly as he flipped through his sketchbook to find a clean sheet. His sketchbook was worn out, its sheets almost spent. Natasha bought it for him during one of their grocery runs and Steve couldn't have been happier.

Natasha finally found a channel that piqued her interest and started watching in silence. She sat so still that Steve thought she fell asleep but when he looked at her, he hid a smile when he saw the intense curiosity on her face. Natasha was not known for her expressiveness so to see the creases on her forehead as she furrowed her brows and crunched her nose, her mouth slightly opened, either in confusion or disgust, Steve didn't know, was a big deal. It was such a milestone moment that Steve decided to draw her. But halfway through his sketch, he changed his mind and decided to draw a more relaxed version of her. Natasha didn't seem to notice all the quick, small glances Steve threw at her to get the angles and shapes on her face right.

"Can I move now?" Natasha asked after what almost felt like hours of silence, well except for the sounds the TV made.

Steve stopped and looked at her, startled.

Natasha shifted in the couch to face him and asked again, "Is my portrait done, Rogers? You thought I didn't notice, huh?" She smiled.

Steve shook his head, chuckled, and made a few more shading on his piece. Natasha waited patiently and when Steve finally blew some eraser and charcoal crumbs away, she stood up and sat beside him on the couch.

Steve handed her his sketchbook and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was her alright, or at least she immediately recognized the same shapes she always saw on the mirror. But as she stared at it longer, she felt her insides flutter, her heart swelled in happiness, and her vision started to blur as tears brimmed her lower eyelids.

Steve saw it all. He saw the huge smile on her lips when she looked at the portrait for the first time but then it slowly disappeared and was replaced with sadness. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach, thinking he did something wrong. He started thinking of something comforting to say when tears formed in her eyes and suddenly, he didn't know what to do anymore. Over the years, he got used to Natasha's flirting, teasing, stubbornness, occasional bitchiness, that he learned to handle those with witty responses, sarcastic comments, or equally teasing quips. But if there was one thing he hadn't mastered dealing with yet was her vulnerability. So to see her shed tears in front of him terrified him. For once, the man with the plan was caught off guard.

"Is this what you see when you look at me?" Natasha suddenly asked him, her eyes still glued on the drawing.

"Yes," Steve replied confidently.

Natasha shook her head. She had always seen herself as a hard, cold, cynical person. But the woman on the paper was nothing like her. The lines on her face was soft, her lips were curled into a caring smile, and her eyes bore through Natasha's green ones, showing her a beautiful soul that Natasha didn't recognize as her own. She looked at him. "This isn't me, Steve."

Steve smiled at her and said, "I can't draw something I haven't seen before, in my mind or in my heart. That's who you are, to me."

For a few seconds, they both didn't say anything. They just stared at each other, reading, gauging each others' emotions. Steve decided not to hide it anymore. He long realized that he cared for her, that his feelings had progress beyond friendship. It was a truth, a feeling he had not dealt with since Peggy and he realized it was the only solid, good thing in his life ever since waking up from the ice.

What Natasha saw in Steve's eyes scared her. She knew what his eyes were telling her and it was the last thing she expected from anyone, especially from him. She has looked into men's eyes before but none looked back at her with such affection. Not even Banner.

"Steve," Natasha's voice trembled. But before Steve could reply, Natasha's lips were on his. He wasn't able to respond immediately out of shock. It wasn't until Natasha was on his lap already that he opened his mouth to kiss her back, struggling at first to keep up with her deep kisses, but eventually found their rhythm. He held her by the hips and gently traced the curves of her body all the way up to her face and stopped, cupping her cheeks in both hands. Natasha pulled away.

Steve opened his eyes and felt his heart beat even faster because for the first time, he saw Natasha outside her stonewalls. She opened up to him, exposed her true self, and allowed someone to see her _truly naked _for the first time. Steve gently stroked her cheek with his thumbs, wiping away the trail of stain her tears left. He pulled her face closer and placed soft, gentle kisses on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, and trailed down to her chin, jawline, and neck.

"Natasha," Steve said, pulling away from her neck, his breath deep and raspy. The heat of the moment made his cheeks flustered but now, they're burning red. "I, I - want - I mean - if we can - that is - if it's okay - you know, with me."

At first Natasha didn't understand him, with all the heavy breaths and stammering, but noticing the extra blushing of his cheeks, the timidity in his eyes, the softness in voice, and the growing excitement from where she was sitting, she finally understood and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, sweetheart," she said softly. She took a deep breath, caressed his face with her fingers, and looked deep in his eyes. She saw desire, fear, innocence all at the same time. She didn't feel worthy. "Are you sure? With me?"

A soft smile lined his lips then he nodded.

"Then take me to bed, Rogers," Natasha whispered, her voice more calm and her signature teasing smile back on her lips.

"I haven't -"

"I know," Natasha comforts him then continues in a sultry tone, "but trust me, you'll know what to do."

"O-kay," Steve replied but still somehow sounding unconvinced. He looked into her eyes as she gently stroked his hair on the back of his head. The intensity of the earlier moments were ebbing away and he suddenly felt afraid that he ruined the moment. But the thoughtful smile on Natasha's face put him at ease. She didn't seem to take offense from his sudden hesitation, as a matter of fact, she was patiently waiting for him, just putting the anticipation in simmer but ready to boil again any second. She continued her gentle strokes on his hair, on his shoulders and back, calming him down. "Any tips for me?" Steve finally managed to ask with a dopey, boyish grin on his face.

Natasha's smile widened and replied, "Let's see. Even when you hear me scream, don't stop _unless _I say so."

"O-kay," Steve replied with a worried voice.

Natasha cupped his cheeks, leaned her forehead on his and added, "And don't forget to breath."

Of course, it wasn't until the end, when he gently fell on top of Natasha, putting his full weight on her, that Steve understood what she meant by those things.


End file.
